


Airport Kisses

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airport Reunion, Homesick Stiles, M/M, Stiles goes on a trip out of the country, Stiles misses Derek, airport goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An airport goodbye, some homesickness, and an airport reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt from the lovely Alex. Hope you're enjoying your trip, my friend!
> 
> no beta so please let me know if you find any mistakes.

Stiles fought back tears as he and Derek drove in silence to the airport. Stiles was lucky enough to be chosen for a 5 week, all expenses paid summer program in Spain, but that meant 5 weeks without Derek. 

He applied over a year and a half ago, before he and Derek had gotten together. When they did get together and Stiles found out he was accepted, Derek was adamant that he go. Stiles on the other hand was not looking forward to it. The thought of being away from Derek for that long, after they finally got together, didn’t appeal to him.   
But thanks to a lot of nudging from the Sheriff and Derek himself, Stiles was on his way to the airport for his trip. 

“You’re awfully quiet babe,” Derek said softly. 

“Sorry. It’s our last few minutes together and I’m not even talking to you. I’m just not ready to leave you. I just spend years missing you and hoping you’d come back home to Beacon Hills and you finally did. And now I have to leave.”

Derek hummed in response before pulling into the airport’s parking lot. He pulled into a parking spot, hopping out to get the door open for Stiles. 

He helped Stiles out of the car, pulling him into a kiss. 

“Stiles, babe. Look at me. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here when you get back, you know that right?”

Stiles nodded his head, one tear finally escaping. 

“I know. I’ve just become weirdly co-dependent on you and I don’t like the idea of being halfway around the world.”

Derek picked up Stiles’ suitcases in one hand, holding Stiles’ hand with the other. The two walked to the check-in counter upstairs, getting Stiles all sorted.

Stiles checked in his suitcase, trying to walk as slowly as possible to the security line. He knew this is where he and Derek had to part ways and he wasn’t ready yet. 

“Stiles, you need to go. The line is getting longer and your flight starts boarding in half an hour. It’s time to go.”

Stiles shook his head, blinking back the tears again. 

“Der, I don’t wanna go. Can I just not go please? I want to stay with you.”

Derek wrapped Stiles into a hug, holding him tight, inhaling his scent one last time before he let his boyfriend go. 

Stiles was now full on crying in the middle of the airport. Derek pulled back a bit, wiping the tears away from Stiles’ face. 

“Hey. None of this alright. We’ll text everyday. And we can FaceTime on the weekends. And you’re going to have so much fun studying and exploring and making new friends that you probably won’t even have time to miss me.”

“Derek you are literally standing right in front of me and I already miss you,” Stiles said, his breathing finally starting to even out. 

Stiles moved in for another hug, taking in the intimate details of how it felt to have Derek’s arms wrapped around him. How his heart was beating steadily as his arms gripped tightly around Stiles. 

“I need a dramatic goodbye kiss now.”

“You need a what?” Derek asked, eyebrows quirking up. 

“A dramatic and romantic airport goodbye kiss. C’mon. Spin me around and dip me before you kiss me or something. It better be a good kiss. It’s gotta last me 5 weeks.”

Derek huffed out a laugh before stepping backwards, taking Stiles’ hand and spinning him in a circle a few times, gripping his waist and dipping him. Derek smiled before leaning down to kiss Stiles senseless. 

Stiles briefly registered the sound of a few people whistling at them but all his attention was focused on Derek. 

Derek pulled him back upright, smirking. 

“So, how was that?”

“G-good. It was good. You big cheesy wolf.” 

Stiles glanced over his shoulder before sighing. 

“Okay, I guess I’ve really gotta go now. I love you so much Derek. So much more than you’ll ever know. Bye babe.”

“I love you too Stiles. Have a safe flight and call me when you get there.”

Stiles snuck in one more kiss, grabbing his backpack and pillow before finally heading for the security line. 

\---------------------------------------

It had only been 3 days but Stiles was homesick. The food and culture and atmosphere in Madrid have been incredible but he missed Derek. He missed waking up and turning his head to see Derek by his side, snoring softly. He missed how Derek would randomly sit next to him and hold his hand while they watched tv. He missed literally everything about Derek and he still had a long time left in Spain. 

It was 10pm in Madrid, which meant it was 1pm back home and Stiles thought about how Derek should be on his lunch break right about now. 

He grabbed phone, getting comfortable on his bed while his phone rang, calling Derek. 

Derek’s face popped up on his screen a few rings later and Stiles immediately smiled. 

“Der! Hi babe!”

“Hi Stiles. How are you?”

“I’m good. We ate a lot of good food today and took a tour of the facility where we’re taking our classes. It’s a beautiful school in the middle of the city. You’d really love it here Derek.”

“I’ve actually been once before. It was the summer before the um – before the fire. We took a big family trip to Spain and Italy. I fell in love with Madrid and have always wanted to go back.”

“Hmm. We’ll definitely have to take a trip back one day then, huh? Maybe just the two of us or something?”

“Yeah I’d like that.”

“So, how’s work today? Is dad there?”

“No, your dad is out on a call right now. Nothing too dangerous but he’ll be back soon. Sam’s wife had her baby so he’s out on paternity leave so we’re a man short for the week but we’re gonna handle it.”

“No way! Tell Sam I say congratulations. That’s good though, that things are good. I know it’s only been a few days but it’s just not the same without you by my side here.”

“I know babe. It’s been hard waking up to an empty bed but we’ll manage.”

They talked for another half hour before Derek had to go back to work. 

Stiles ended the call and sat there, staring at the black screen of his phone. He knew he was in love with Derek but it just hit him all of a sudden. He loved him so much and he would do anything for Derek and he hated being so far away from him. 

He knew it was stupid to feel this way because Derek wasn’t going anywhere but he’d never been in love like this before and he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to handle anything like this again. 

He blinked back a few tears before letting his head hit the pillow. 

It was 3 weeks into his trip and Stiles was feeling homesick more than ever. It was a full moon that night. He usually spent his full moons with Derek. He’d stay at the house while Derek took his betas out for a run and Stiles would make them food, waiting for them to return. 

But this full moon, he was thousands of miles away. He had an exam that day and hoped the last minute studying would keep his mind off of everything. It didn’t. 

Stiles got home that night, spending his entire evening calling up the pack and talking to them. It helped ease the homesickness a bit but it wasn’t the same. 

The next morning when Stiles woke up, he had a text from Derek, telling him the post-run food wasn’t the same without Stiles there. And if that made Stiles cry in the shower for a little bit before class, well that was his secret.

Usually Stiles wasn’t much of a crier but being away from Derek had him shedding tears like no other. 

Besides missing home, Stiles’ trip was incredible. They would spend the weekdays in class, learning about history and mythology. He and his classmates would go out each night, trying different local restaurants around the city. Every Friday was reserved for sightseeing and they would take in the beauty that Spain had to offer. 

Stiles was thankful. It may have been hard, being away from the pack, but this was worth it. Stiles was learning so much and getting to experience something so incredible and he was glad he decided to go in the end. 

\---------------------------------------

It was the last day of Stiles’ trip and he was ecstatic to be going home. His bag was packed, and slightly over the allowed weight due to his souvenir-shopping trip. He finally got his bag to zip up, heading downstairs to meet his classmates for one last lunch together. 

They went to the café next door, enjoying their last few moments together. Stiles had met some really great people and he was looking forward to keeping in touch with them. 

But more than that, he was looking forward to getting on that plane and seeing his boyfriend. 

He knew Derek wasn’t picking him up from the airport that day, his dad was. Last week Derek called Stiles, telling him that his CPR re-certification course was re-scheduled for Saturday, the day Stiles was coming back home. 

Stiles understood, and he was happy he’d be seeing his dad. 

The entire plane ride he was giddy. He put on movie after movie, barely paying attention to them as he kept an eye on the time, checking to see how much longer he had left on the flight. 

Stiles did eventually doze off, getting an hour of sleep before the plane landed. When the plane stopped, he sent a quick text to the pack letting them know he arrived safely and he’d see them soon. 

He was full of energy as he waited to get off the plane and get his luggage. He grabbed his suitcase, heading for the doors to leave the terminal. 

He walked out of the doors, searching frantically for his dad. 

Instead, his eyes landed on Derek. Derek was still in his uniform and holding a giant glitter coated sign saying “Welcome Home Stiles.”

Stiles starting to run, letting go of his suitcases the second he reached Derek. Derek dropped the sign, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. 

“Oh god Derek I missed you so much what are you doing here?”

Derek leaned in for a quick kiss before answering. 

“Finished my CPR course early and figured it’d make it here in time to get you. The sign was meant for the house but I grabbed in on the way over. It’s courtesy of Scott. Said it’s some kind of long-standing joke?”

Stiles laughed. 

“Yeah. When we were younger, we always talked about how stupid it was when people waited at the airport with annoying bright signs. Clearly his idea of a joke needs some work. But c’mon big guy. Take me home. We’ve got 5 weeks of catching up to do and I don’t plan on leaving the bedroom at all tonight.”

And if Stiles’ plans were put on hold because the pack and his dad were waiting at his house for a surprise welcome home party, well Stiles didn’t mind too much.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
